


The Waitress

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Humor, Oneshot, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first dinner the Avengers have at  the Shawarma joint and Clint meets an old friend. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waitress

"Hey Katniss," Tony said and nudged the archer. Clint turned to Tony with a look of irritation at the nickname.   
"What?" the billionaire nodded his head in the direction of the table next to theirs where a waitress was wiping down the smooth surface.   
"That waitress is checking you out."   
He choked on the water he was drinking.  
"What?!"   
Tony repeated himself and pointed her out.   
"She keeps smiling at you." It was true. The girl had looked over her shoulder with a smile plastered on her face. When she met Tony and Clint's stare, a blush crept up her cheeks and she quickly turned back around where she finished cleaning the table and hurried back to the kitchen  
Tony snorted into his scotch.   
"Not even 5 hours after we save the world and Cupid already has fangirls!" Thor looked up from the menu he had been concentrating on.   
"Tell me… What are these fangirls?"  
"Fangirls are women obsessed with someone or something."   
"Like worship?"  
"uh sure, it's worship."   
"Oh," he nodded and went back to staring blankly at the menu. Tony spoke up again after a few minutes of awkward silence.   
"I bet you can't' get her number." Clint, being bored out of his mind challenged the egotistical bastard.   
"You're on." He said, surprising Natasha well as some of the others, who didn't expect their new teammate Hawkeye to be like that, which he wasn't. He stood from the table and strolled over to where the girl was working at the bar.   
"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you miss-"he glanced at her name tag and noticed the name was one of many alias' an old Shield partner and best friend of his had. "Brandy Stevens," the girl said and held out her hand. "Artemis?" he whispered. The girl nodded so subtle and didn't break out of character. "What are you doing here?" Artemis didn't hesitate to answer.   
"Fury sent me to keep an eye on you guys… He's just trying to protect you even if he won't admit it." They both shared a smile. After a few minutes of idle chatting, Artemis said "You better get back to your dinner, they're waiting for you." She ripped off a piece of paper from her notepad and wrote down a number he knew was fake. "Tell Tasha I said hi, and that this means nothing." Before handing the paper to Clint, she pulled him in for a searing kiss that would make any genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist jealous.  
He walked back to the table, shocked but not showing it. Instead he had a cocky smile on his face. He sat back down next to Tony and slammed the number in front of him. Stark didn't say anything and neither did anyone else. "Brandy" walked over not three minutes later to take orders. Tony went first and pointing to Clint said,   
"I'll have what he's having."


End file.
